


LET'S GO AND SEE THE STARS

by dschram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschram/pseuds/dschram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is post Area 52 pyramid (honeymoon!) for both River and the Doctor, her first night (but not his) – Calderon Beta. For Amy and Rory however, are still pre-wedding (Rivers parents were asleep on board) – before the alternate time line bubble. (The Doctor's thoughts are in italics and between brackets.) You should be very familiar with the "Night and the Doctor" mini-episodes, especially "First Night / Last Night", before you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UP A TREE WITH THE DOCTOR

 “Doctor, you and your secrets,” remarked River in a very teasing manner, “You’ll be the death of me!” She breezed past just barely touching him. The Doctor’s face fell as he fought to suppress the sorrow; little did she know the irony in her remark. ( _No, no… can’t think about that must focus on now, she_ _deserves the best of our time together._ ) Was the Tardis giving him a subtle reminder of this by allowing him a glimpse of their last night? Tonight, however, was the first night of River’s imprisonment for apparently killing him, the last of the Time Lords. His plan was to retreat back into the shadows, hiding from his enemies since they would assume him dead.

 “We’re almost ready to land on Calderon Beta, hurry.”

River circled around the console quickly deciding to grab the greenish gold dress after all and dashed back to the wardrobe, “Be with you in a jiffy.” She hurriedly threw on the dress and checked herself in the mirror, “Ready.”

“Come along Song,” he said offering her his arm. _(Yowzah!)_ He fixated his eyes on particular areas of her anatomy trying to be indiscreet but obviously failing at it as a smirk on River’s face seemed to indicate. _(I hope she didn’t notice me checking her out.)_

He had parked the TARDIS on the main platform of a four hundred foot tree that grew out of a cliff-top on the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea. Since it was after midnight, the lift was closed; there was absolutely no one else there. They were completely alone. He pointed to a ladder, “We need to get all the way to the very top…After you,” he said.

“What no eyes front?” she joked.

“Not tonight,” he replied.

River began the climb and then remarked, “You do have a thing for ladders.”

“…Says the woman who was conceived on a bed with a ladder,” joked the Doctor.

“Oh yes, Big Bang two, in more ways than one,” insinuated River.

“Stop it,” he said as he laughed, “You’re so bad.”

“Oh, just you wait.”

They quickly made their way up to the highest viewing platform situating themselves on a bench near the railing that overlooked the sea, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm about his waist. “One minute,” he said glancing at his watch,…Three, two, one… Look up.” At that very moment the sky burst forth with all manner of light, it truly was as he described - the starriest night of all time. “The first and only time I’ll …correction… we’ll get to see this.” ( _Funny, this kinda reminds me of that Van Gogh painting – The Starry Night.)_

“Stunningly spectacular,” she stated spellbound.

“Yes…you are,” he remarked, noticing how the light reflected off her. (Did _she just blush? River blushing – this is definitely new and different.)_

“Ooh, look a hammock, let’s try it out,” she said in an attempt to distract from her slight discomfort. It was a large flat hammock, just perfect for two, strung out between the tree’s branches.

“Oh definitely, hammocks are cool!” ( _But no running and leaping… can’t be looking foolish tonight.)_ He carefully eased himself onto it and motioned for her to slide in next to him.

“A much nicer way to look at the stars,” she remarked as they both lay still while the hammock ceased its initial swaying.

( _She certainly seems excited and perhaps just a tiny bit nervous. What’s she waiting for?_ ) He reached for her hand and held it. “You all right?” he asked.

“Why, does something seem wrong?”

“You’re so quiet all of a sudden; you were your usual flirty self just a bit ago.”

“Just enjoying the view and thinking...”

“…About what?” _(I hope it’s not something I did or didn’t do.)_

She hesitated for just a moment before replying, “How was it…for you?”

“How was what?”

“…Being the one without foreknowledge.”

( _Let’s see how shall I put this?)_ “I was quite rubbish at it…very awkward… actually kinda intimidated.”

“By me?” she chuckled in disbelief.

“Yeah, you were such a tease and acted so familiar, did my best to resist it...but still felt irresistibly drawn to you…” _(Oops…spoilers!)_

“Is it worth it?”

“What?” He said as he turned to look at her.

“…This back to front, wibbly, wobbly, timey-wimey relationship?”

“Without a doubt,” he instantly replied squeezing her hand and smiling while looking intently at her.

“But you’re not intimidated now,” she said trying to throw a big hint his way.

“No, not at all, why?...Oh…OHH!” He said with sudden realization. ( _I’m so slow sometimes but I get there eventually.)_ “I know that this is kinda our honeymoon…I didn’t want to rush you…trying to let you set the pace tonight,” he explained.

“Actually I’d rather you be a bit more forward… Show me how you feel and how much I mean to you.”

( _That I can do, it’s the telling that’s awkward.)_ “…you sure? You know you’re more than glorious hair and bountiful soft curves to me.”

“Yes I do, but first… tell me… why did you choose to marry me on top of that pyramid? You didn’t have to.”

“Well,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I saw how determined you were and then realized how angry and cruel I was being towards you. After I’d calmed down somewhat, it suddenly struck me how much I really did want to marry you. The efforts you went through to show me how much I was loved truly melted my hearts. I just couldn’t make you suffer any more…. I’m so sorry,” he said getting a little choked up, “In actuality I felt honored, not embarrassed…You may spend your days in prison but your nights…your nights… are mine.” _(Geronimo!)_

 At that his lips were on hers, kissing her with a fervent intensity while the hammock swung to and fro. Satisfied moans emanated from his bride as she pressed her body even closer to his. In between kisses he told her, “There is something… that I need to… teach you… something that will…enhance our experience.”

“What?” she wondered, his hands buried in her curls.

He then grasped both her hands and held them close to his hearts. “For this to be fully proper I need you to open your mind to me… I’ll experience what you experience and you’ll feel exactly what I feel.” _(Oh, marvelous she looks really thrilled by that prospect.)_

Then he could see her thinking face, “What about spoilers?” She asked.

“I’ll put them behind a locked door in my head.” ( _There’s that ‘He’s hot when he’s clever’ face.)_

“Mmm, this is more enticing than I could’ve possibly imagined,” she practically purred.

“Oh, it is,” he promised nodding his head.

“What do I need to do?” she eagerly inquired.

“Let’s sit up…face me, now lean forward, touching my forehead with yours.” He pulled her closer. “Close your eyes. Now… concentrate… think about me…only me, and how you feel about me and I’ll do the same for you…just reach out with your mind, let your barriers down.” After just a few seconds she felt him in her mind and she was in his. ( _Can you sense me River? …ah, there you are….that’s it…Well…Hel-lo…Ooh, such naughty thoughts…let’s make it a great one, eh.)_

Chills and thrills coursed through them, from the top of their heads to the soles of their feet and everywhere in between. Their ravenous kissing was all consuming as limbs became more intertwined and passionate caressing commenced. ( _Oh, that feels good…don’t stop…over just a bit…right there…yes.)_ Before long, clothing ended up on the floor beneath the swaying hammock.

A little while later… “You are… quite the screamer,” he said laughing in between breaths. _(She was right!)_

“Sorry…my love.”

“Don’t be.”

“That was…that was…indescribable.” She said panting as the warm sea breeze drifted around their naked bodies.

“Yes, it was….very….Such intensity ….would be mentally damaging…. to a human,” he replied also breathing heavily.

“Good thing… I’m part Time Lord then.”

“Most assuredly.”

“There’s something else.”

“What?” ( _As if I don’t know.)_

“When I was in your mind I saw this other door.”

“…Behind it is my name.”

“Doctor is just a title that you chose,” she stated knowingly.

“Exactly,” he replied.

“Why can’t I know your real name?” She asked.

“It’s dangerous.” His tone became much graver and hushed.

“Is it why the Silence want you dead?”

“I’d…I’d rather not discuss this right now. But you will know it one day, I promise.” She did not press him any further at the moment but still resolved to protect him whatever the cost.  Attempting to get her mind off this particular topic, he asked, “Ready for another go?”

“So soon?” She was surprised.

“Oh, yes,” he replied assuredly.


	2. BACK IN THE TARDIS WITH PARENTS

Much later, shortly after sunrise, the two of them were back in the TARDIS sitting in a console chair, River in his lap. Both giggled as they exchanged pleasantries; he in the same white dinner suit from earlier, with bow tie undone about his neck, and she in the same greenish gold dress.  Unbeknownst to them a ginger headed woman was spying on them. The Doctor was drawing circular patterns on River’s thigh with his finger. “Okay, see if you can tell me what this symbol means.”

“Do it slowly.” She reminded him. She thought for a little bit, “One more time, please.”

He gladly obliged, enjoying every stroke as evident by his huge mischievous grin.

“Oh, I know,” she said cheerfully with sudden realization as she gazed into his eyes, “It’s…it’s…love?”

He nodded his head as she promptly leaned toward his face to start a major snog session.

Shortly after that they heard the sound of someone clearing her throat and walking down the steps. River instantly leapt up from the Doctor’s lap, her face red.

“Mum!…The Doctor was… was…giving me… some lessons… in writing Gallifreyan.”

“Yes, I’m sure he was.” She glared at the Doctor who just defiantly smiled back at her. “When did you get here?” She said addressing River pulling her in for a hug.

“Last night, the Doctor picked me up. We just got back from our…date.”

“Rory!” yelled Amy.

“Yes, dear coming!” he knew better than to leave his wife waiting. “Melody!” He said, using River’s birth name, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“Dad!” They embraced each other.

“I’m so glad to see you, we haven’t seen you since the hospital after Berlin,” said Rory.

“I just caught them both snogging in the chair,” said Amy to her husband.

“You shouldn’t be surprised you know how she feels about him and they did kinda save each other… Remember?” said Rory in an attempt to keep the situation calm.

( _Thank you Rory for your support)_ , thought the Doctor, still very pleased with himself.

Amy in a bit of a huff replied, “Rory, talk to the Doctor and I’ll talk to River.”

“Yes dear…Doctor, to your study.”

“Melody, come on.”

“Let’s go to my room Mum,” suggested River/Melody.

“You have a room?” Amy sounded rather surprised.

“Of course I do, Child of the Tardis, remember?”

She led her Mum down the hallway and around the corner. Upon entering the room Amy marveled at the huge four poster canopy bed. The walls around the room gave the impression that they were in the middle of a forest. “Of course, the only water in the forest is the river, very appropriate,” said an astonished Amy.

“Let’s sit on the bed,” suggested River.

“Melody...”

“Call me River.”

“Okay…River... I know mostly we’ve been more friends than mother/daughter but as your mother I want you to be fully aware that this relationship with the Doctor will be challenging in more ways than one.  You are strong but, as he gets younger in your time stream he may say or do things unintentionally that hurt you. I want you to know that I am here for you.  You can always come to me.”

“I do appreciate your support. Thanks for not dissuading me. I just have this incredibly strong feeling that this is supposed to be my destiny…I’m not sure how or why I know this to be true.”

“I kinda know what you mean, I feel something similar… I wonder if it has something do to with the TARDIS, your other-Mother,” said Amy someone suspicious and just a tiny bit jealous of the TARDIS’ affections for her daughter. “You did finish university right?”

“Yes, got my doctorate.”

“…Archeology?”

“Yes.”

“Hold it…Aren’t you in prison for killing a good man?”

“Uh…spoilers,” replied River.

Meanwhile Rory and the Doctor are in the study.

“What’s on your mind?” asked the Doctor somewhat apprehensively.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I should hope so.”

“I’m not talking about that.”

“Oh, okay…then what?”

 “There’s one thing that’s bothering me. It’s something that River told me when we were in America, down in the tunnels in that warehouse.”

“And what might that be?” the Doctor inquired.

“Let’s see, I think I can remember it – she said she lives for the days when she sees you but knew that every time she did you’d be one step further away. I believe her exact words were – ‘The day's coming when I'll look into that man's eyes—my Doctor—and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me’.”

“I’m not surprised, I assumed as much… Been thinking about it and I think I have a solution.”

“What?”

“I have a time machine, remember?”

“Yeah…” said Rory not quite sure where this was going.

“I’ll just go back after my past self has gone and make it up to her, so to speak.”

“Isn’t that dangerous, crossing your own time line?”

“Usually but remember the TARDIS is her other-Mother and River has a strong telepathic link to her. I should be able to use the telepathic circuits to avoid any potential temporal issues.”

“Are you sure, isn’t that rewriting time? I just don’t want time to freeze or implode or whatever.”

“Don’t worry, time is actually being rewritten more than you realize, just ask Amy. It’s where déjà vu comes from,” explained the Doctor.

“Hmm, I know time is not always linear, especially around you…. It sounds like your idea should work,” Rory said a bit uneasily.

“Trust me, I really care for your daughter and don’t want to hurt her,” the Doctor assured Rory.

“Okay…I give you my blessing.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He leaned forward and embraced Rory.

“Uh, Rory will be fine.”

“Sure, but one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Let’s just keep this between you and me, spoilers and all that.”

“Oh yeah…right.”

They made their way back to the console room where they met up with Amy and River.

“Let’s see boring planet of the chip shops. Who’s ready for some fish and chips?” asked the Doctor.

“Yeah, sure,” answered Rory.

“First…ah…River and…ah…I need a quick shower and change of clothes.”

“Okay, but hurry up Raggedy Man, I’m hungry,” said Amy.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said grabbing River’s hand as they dashed to the wardrobe.

Back in the wardrobe, as they began stripping off their clothes the Doctor asked River, “Everything okay with you and your Mum?”

“Oh fine, she was just expressing her concerns and offering her support...What about my Dad?”

“Pretty much the same, I just had to give him assurances that I would never hurt you.”

“How can you guarantee that, considering our timelines?”

“You’ll see…Spoilers.” He said as they both stepped into the large dual headed shower stall nearby.

“I’m sure I’ll like it,” she said grabbing him by the neck and planting a big kiss on him.

“Uh, River… we don’t want to keep them waiting,” reminded the Doctor.

“Turn on the water; we’ll make it a quickie.”

“Suds and sex?” He said as she handed him a soap soaked sponge.

“Shower and a shag,” she stated.

“Oh, I like it.”

“Yes, you do,” she said with emphasis as the steam rose around them.

“Hmmm.”


End file.
